Putin-P Series (Part 2)
Please note that this series is still on going and Putin-P has NOT explained things very clearly. The following article may or may not be the correct 'theory', it's merely a 'fan interpretation' to help readers understand the series; because the Putin-P series is a very complex series. *Keywords are important part of the lyrics / things that are needed to be explained in the notes. *Notes are important events happening that should be keep in mind. *Confusions are things unclear in the song. *Illustration analysis, as the title suggests, analyzing the illustrations shown on the video (only applies to Part 2, 3, and 4 with exceptions of I'll Give you Chocolate! and It's Happiness! -FULL ver-in Part 1) *The (?) symbols are uncofirmed facts. If there are things that should be added please go to the Putin-P Series Discussion forum and discuss. *See Part 1 *See Part 3 *See Part 4 *See Putin-P Series Timeline (Further timeline on each parts) Songs まほうはじゃどう wa Jadou (The Magic Heresy) :Sung by Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) The song starts with how Miku and Rin go to the same junior highschool. It's described that Hatsune Miku is an 'idol', not so different with the Hatsune Miku 'right now'. It's also mentioned that Miku is a glutton and loves to eat food. In the other hand, Rin complains on why she's always 'number two' compared to Miku (again). She called Miku a pig because Miku kept on singing about food and her being popular. Keywords *『魔法』 Magic *『'アメリカ'』 America *『「私はミクよ！」』 I'm Miku! *『'豚（リン）、ミク（豚）'』 Pig (Rin), Miku (Pig) *『一番、二番』 First, second *『ドナルド』 Ronald *『ケミカルジャドウヨ！、ガンジャはダメ！』 It's the chemical psychosis! Weed is useless! *『ミニにタコができるっていう（田代声ネタ）』 I mean, its like an octopus in a miniskirt (Tashiro's voice) Notes *Although she's mentioned before; this is Miku's first 'physical' appereance in the series. (Though she made a 'cameo' appearance in I'll Give you Chocolate!) *Miku is 16 years old while Rin and Len are both 14 years old; though the three of them join the same junior school. There's a possibility that Miku didn't pass a few class and had to stay behind. She's a popular 'idol' and it may interfere her studies. Confusions *It's proven 'true' that Miku had attended school before (for she couldn't pass a few class; it means at least she ''had taken class unlike Rin and Len). Vocaloids are not humans; ''why ''they decided to go to school is uncertain. *The phrase "it's like an octopus in a miniskirt" was used when Tashiro was interrogated with the police when he was caught filming under a woman's underwear. How this is related to this song is unknown. Illustration Analysis The Magic Heresy.jpg|Miku in standing in front of an American flag Magic Heresy Rin.jpg|Rin standing in front of a Russian flag The first illustration shows Miku, standing in front of an American flag. She was wearing her school uniform; while on Rin's part (the second illustration shown on the video) she was wearing her usual 'PuuRin costume'. This is the first song where Rin first wear her Russian costume. It's unknown whether or not did she wear her Russian costume on Part 1, however Euphoria's PV of ''I'll Give you Chocolate! Rin (and Len too) was wearing a different costume, and a different school uniform. Did they transfer school? It's unknown. Other than the Russian flag, Rin broke a 'negi', which symbolizes her hatred towards Miku the diva. It's unknown where this took place, possible places would be the school (Judging from Miku's school uniform). However if it did ''take place in the school, Rin would be wearing her uniform; interpretations are still open on where it takes place. けっせんとうじつ! Toujitsu (The Day of the Decisive Battle) :Sung by Kagamine Rin :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) Next, Rin complains about how Miku isn't the only Vocaloid (just like what she did in the last few songs in the series). However, the truth was, Rin actually envied Miku for being number one, being the idol and face of Vocaloid. Also, Rin mentioned that even though she's a Vocaloid, she also knows 'love'. The setting for this song is Rin is waiting for Len at the back of the school, and later confessing her feelings to him. Keywords *『君が見ていた夢』 Just you wait and see, I'll show you a dream *『'恋に恋する'』'''I like love' *『おまじない、ミニにタコ！』 Magic charm, an octopus in a mini skirt *『'ミク'みたいに、'ミク'だけが』 I want to be like Miku, not only Miku *『'ひとりにしないで'』 Don't leave me alone *『「悪いね」』That would be bad *『ドナルド笑い声』 Ronald's laughter Notes *The illustration shown most likely comes from Len's point of view (his eyes). *Rin confessed her love to Len in this song. *This is the first time Rin tied her hair in two (suspiciously similar to Miku's) *The keyword "That would be bad" before that Rin's heartbeat can be heard; and that was Len's answer to Rin's confession. *One of the tags is this video is "Yandeloid" (ヤンデロイド) *Why Ronald is seen on the roof top, Tashiro near the window, and the spring onion on the ground, is explained in the Deciphering Drug Hallucination section. Confusions *Who is the teacher Rin mentioned? The one who taught her about the magic words? Illustration Analysis The_Day_of_the_Decisive's_Battle.jpg|Rin waiting for Len at the back of the school Decisive_Battle_1.png|After Len said "no" to Rin's confession This song is a single-illust PV. Rin is seen in her school uniform, much like Miku's only without the veset. Her hair is in pony tails (she was trying to mimick Miku, because she 'envied' her); a faint smile on her face. The setting takes place on the back of the school, from Len's point of view (his eyes). Tashiro is first (physically) seen near the window on the bottom left side, Ronald McDonald at the top left, and a negi is seen on the ground. Why did they all appear there? Ronald and the negi may be... 'Hallucinations' (Take note that Rin and Len do weed). The negi may symbolize Hatsune Miku. Tashiro may symbolize, considering his role as a perverted video taper, video taping the whole thing(?). it's unknown why he was there. Ronald may represent 'drugs'. (Later on when Len stops weed on If We Meet Again ''there are less/no 'hallucinations' after that song) The second 'illustration' shown shows a broken negi, and everything went greyscale. Rin's smile, disappointed at Len's answer; fades and turned to a faint frown. However Ronald on the top left remains faint white and red. いっしょじゃない Janai (Not Together) :Sung by Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) In here, Rin is frustrated because Len said he didn't love her back. Miku tried to comfort her, saying Miku liked Rin just a little bit. She started talking about how sweet her boyfriend is and about french fries. After that, Miku and Rin started to talk about food. Later, Len mentioned why he couldn't love Rin back. Rin shot children back in Russia, and continuously said that everything was all his fault. Keywords *『'ポテト'』'''Potato' *『'男'にね　負けるなんてね』 How men are defeated *『砕け散る夢を見ていた』I saw it smashed up in a dream *『粗塩で！』 With salt! *『'俺も変わったんだよ！'』'I changed too!' *『自分を捨てるなよな！ 昔の君が好きだ！』 That only I would change! I liked you from before! Notes *Rin let her hair down and was no longer tied together. *The blue cloth shown in the beginning of the video is Abe's clothes. The gunshot and how the clothes were shattered; also the machine gun on Rin's hand, gives hints that Rin decided to kill Abe out of anger and stress. *Ronald's shoes can be seen on Len's part (possibly because he was high). Confusions *If Abe was shot with Rin in the beginning of the song, how come part of his clothes reappeared next to Len? Did he really die? Possible interpretention: Abe and Len were trying to run away from the angry Rin. Thus making them in one room together as shown in the illustration later on. (Abe has to be very skilled / lucky. Rin seems to be is an expert on SMG, however he could dodge all the bullets without a single blood drip) *How did Miku know that Len rejected Rin's confession? Illustration Analysis All_Together_Part_1.png|The first illust shown, Miku and Rin's part All_Together_Part_2.png|The second illust shown, Len's part Not_Together.jpg|Rin shooting 'children' in Russia? The first illust shown is Miku and Rin; still in their school uniform. Miku offered her McDonald's french fries, wearing her high heels (being the diva she is). As for Rin, her hair was no longer tied two (mimicking Miku), due to the fact that there was no need to 'impress anyone' (Len). Rin was holding an SMG (Submachine Gun) on her right hand. On the floor was Abe's clothes, with holes. Interpretations can say, Rin shot Abe out of stress. Though it's strange how there were so many holes, and no blood was there at all. (He's actually alive as seen on the next illust) The second illust shown is Len, in a dark room, it was shown he was wearing his usual Vocaloid costume. A piece of Abe's clothes was also there, no holes or blood whatsoever. It was vague, however Ronald's shoes can be seen on the right side of the illust. (Only the shoes? Or is it?) It's unknown where this song took place. The third illust plainly shows Red!Rin during the Russian era, shooting children. (Her enemies?) This illust was a mere flashback from Len's memories. またあえたら☆ Aetara (If We Meet Again) :Sung by Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) Miku sang in the radio, and Len listened to her. He said he honestly loved Rin 'from before' and not the current Rin. Len had a way to restore Rin's memories (her memories are in the disc Len found in Rin's bag in "Hand me the Rope!", turning out to be the uploader's bag, not Rin's bag). Len already remembered everything in his 'past life', but Rin was 'enjoying her life', and mentioned that she even participated in the school council. However, Len thought he could love Rin again if she had her memories again. Keywords *『ひとりはくるしい』Being alone is painful *『君と聴いた ミクの曲』I heard it with you, Miku's song *『記憶』Memory *『'君に全てを見せる'』'I'll show you everything' *『細木○子』Hosoki Kazuko *『'最後'のガンジャ』'The last' weed Notes *In here he found out that the bag he stole was from the uploader, not Rin's. *This is the last time the weed is ever used for Rin and Len. As for Miku, she tool 'dreaming pills' in The Eyes that Don't Vanish *When Len suddenly embraced Rin, he inserted a USB to Rin's headphone. This connects to how Rin said "memory returning, Russia can be seen" in The Eyes that Don't Vanish Confusions * The keyword "Being alone is painful." Had Miku met Ronald already? Right after this song they have a date, a time of their lives. *The keyword "I heard it with you, Miku's song" the subtitle was in red. It probably means Red!Len from the Russian Era is talking. Which means, Miku too existed in the Russian Era, and was apparently a singer as well. Whether or not Miku is aware of this (currently) is vague and unclear. *Miku stated she hated vegetables in here; something changed her taste. Rin said in All Together! that "As a wife, Miku will put spring onions in your salad" *''Why Len decided to stop to use weed is unknown. *How is Hosoki Kazuko related to anything? Illustration Analysis If_We_Meet_Again.jpg|Len listening to the radio Mata_Aetara_1.png|Miku singing in the radio Mata_Aetara_2.png|Len gave Rin a sudden hug? The first illust shown is Len, still wearing his Vocaloid costume; leaning on a wall, holding a radio (which suspiciously looks like the one in ''In my Heart, A Voice though it can be the same type. Why did he listen to such an old radio?). The background shows a number of people, inside(?) a building. The next illust shown is Miku, singing in the radio. Judging by the vest and tie, she was still wearing her school uniform. Miku is apparently a busy diva, having not the chance to change her school uniform. The third illust shown is Len suddenly embracing Rin. Rin was already wearing her PuuRin costume, which means she already changed from the previous song (where she was still wearing her school uniform). Len had a small smile curved on his face; despite the fact there were so many people, Len didn't mind at all. Also, notice that Len inserted a USB to Rin's headphone. The last illust is the same to the second illust shown, however, the difference is the last illust shown Miku was in tears. ぬすみはげどう? wa Gedou? (Stealing is A Doctrine?) :Sung by Kagamine Len :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) This is when the flashback from the Russian Era is shown, in Rin and Len's 'past lives'. In their past lives, Len is a dog, and Rin is the owner. It's mentioned how Len the dog loves his master very much, and said Rin is the first person he had ever loved. Len then 'comitted a crime' because he wanted to be with Rin. Then, Rin's 'brother' (not Len the dog, another boy who suspiciously looks like Len) came and shot Len the dog. It's suspected that the 'human' Len has a connection with Ronald McDonald, as hinted from The Broken Mirror. Keywords *『'ガキ'の相手』'The brat's' companion *『'黄色いスカーフ'』'Yellow scarf' *『サザエ、フネ』Sazae, fune *『プーチン』Putin *『俺は罪を犯した』I committed a crime *『'俺'が利口にしてたなら 君も死なずに済んでたなorz』If I''' had been more intelligent, I would've dealt with you orz *『嘘の世界』A world of lies *『引き金'』'''The trigger' *『'さらば！'』'Farewell!' '''Notes *This is the first song where Len is shown as a dog. *The keyword "Putin". This is the keyword that tells Putin is present in both Eras in the series. *This is where Len the dog is killed by Rin's brother. *Red!Rin and Red!Len made their first physical appereance here; Red!Rin is shown to have the same age as Vocaloid!Rin. *A 14 year old working under Putin is not surprising. A note that children too are used in wars ; an example is the Sierra Leone conflict that happened on 1993-2000, children were forcibly taken and given drugs to join the war. This might be a referrence to Ronald's role in the story; as a drug dealer in both Eras. *The keyword "A world of lies" refer to Russia. Though what kind of lies it is is unknown. *Who is the brat's companion? Confusions *Rin was to leave Russia for "work" and someone had tied Len (the dog) up in chains. Considering he said "Sazae and Fune were impressed" Rin must've let him under the Sazae family's care; though it's still vague. *The trigger. It's never mentioned ''why ''Rin's brother killed Len. Because he stole a yellow scarf? (which belonged to Ronald, Rin's brother's scarf is red as shown in the illustration below). Illustration Analysis Nusumi_wa_Gedou_1.png|Chains Nusumi_wa_Gedou_2.png|Rin/Irina's first appearance in the series Stealing_is_A_Doctrine.jpg|Rin's brother, ready to shot (dog) Len This song is a flashback from Len's memories; the first illustration shows chains. Len is a dog in the Russian Era, the chain is one of the evidences. He's chained up, but he bit the chains so he could run and see Rin. Next, shows Rin. The background was dark and snowy, the location is none other than Russia. A strap is on Rin's shoulder (it may be a bag '''or her gun) ready to cuddle Len. It's similar to Vocaloid!Rin's PuuRin costume, the only difference is this wears pants, not a skirt. The final illustration shows Rin's brother, a revolver on his hand, laughing. He was wearing a red scarf, and the background, similar to the one before, has snow. The background shows Ronald McDonald, in his winter costume, and a yellow scarf. Ronald background appearance usually symbolizes that person/Vocaloid is in drugs, however it's not possible for Len the dog to have eaten drugs, so those Ronalds are probably there to show that Rin's brother is high. Rin's brother oddly resembles Len, however that person is not Len. なやみむようっ!! Muyouu!! (No Need to Worry!!) :Sung by Kagamine Rin :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) Rin's memories came back, and she remembered the days when she was still 'human' and not a Vocaloid. Rin remembered when she found Len (the dog), and sang about how work was hard. Fighting alone felt lonely for her, but since Len was there she didn't feel that lonely anymore. Rin even wished that Len would be a 'human' in 'the world she desire'. Rin left Len in 'someone's hands' because she had to work for Putin. Then, Rin found out that her brother ('human' Len) shot Len (the dog). Angry, Rin decided to kill her brother, and next, she killed herself. After that, both Rin and Len were reborn as 'Vocaloids' and thus ending the Russian Era. Keywords *『ヒトだった、ヒトなら』 When I was still human, *『'望んでいた　世界'』 In the world I desire *『冷たい世界』 Cold world *『後悔してないにゃー☆』 There were no regrets nya~ *『あたしはただのボーカロイド あんたもただのボーカロイド』I'm only a Vocaloid, you're only a Vocaloid too *『'仕事'』 Work *『波平』 Namihei Notes *This is where Red!Rin and Red!Rin's brother die; Len (the dog) died in the previous song. *Although this is Red!Rin's history, Vocaloid!Rin is mainly speaking for the subtitles are yellow, not red. *The keyword "In the world I desire"; Rin stated her desires. For Len to be a human, to leave the Cold world, and her wishes came true in the Vocaloid Era (though Rin is only a Vocaloid, and Len is only a Vocaloid too) * This shows how many battles Rin had won and joined. The fight in Moscow, as stated in Not Togethe''r and another battle is mentioned in here for she had to leave Russia. The term "World's number 1 machine gun of purity" is no exaggeration. Confusions *The keyword "Cold world" refers to Russia; in the previous song ''Stealing is A Doctrine? "World of Lies" too refers to Russia . If she complained on work; and how she had to fight for Putin's sake, why did she longed for that day? In It's the Beginning! it's mentioned that "It'd be nice to go to Russia with you" Though Red!Rin doesn't seem too fond of that world. Illustration Analysis No_need_to_worry.png|Rin feeding Len (the dog) No_Need_to_Worry_1.png|Len with the yellow scarf...? Not_Together.jpg|Rin doing her 'job' Illustration Part 1.png|The usual Rin illustration No_Need_to_Worry_2.png|Sazae's appearance. The first illustration shows Rin, feeding Len. Vocaloid!Rin was reminiscing of the past, and this is still a flashback. She was still using her PuuRin costume; notice her hat. So many strings of hair, she has a bag with her, and a dog food can to feed Len. Russia was dark, cold, and snowy though the illustration shows a bright one; showing Rin's happiness with Len. Even if he is a dog. The next shows Len, with a yellow scarf; was it something he stole? Maybe it was. It wasn't from Rin's brother, because Rin's brother's scarf is red; though Ronald's is yellow. Again, the illustration where Rin shot children in Russia, doing her job. And, the illustration from the usual Putin-P part 1 video. Why did that appear? It's unknown so far. In the ending, Sazae made his first appearance in the series (physical or not, it was still his first appearance); so far it's too unknown what he was doing / whether he is an illusion / what his prescense mean. みえないよるに Yoru ni (In the Unseen Night) :Sung by Hatsune Miku :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) This takes place with Miku's first date with her boyfriend, Ronald McDonald. Everything went perfectly, they rode to the ferris wheel together, ate some fries, until Miku realized something. Ronald was about to disappear. Miku started talking about Len (the dog) and how Ronald was able to 'trick' him. Miku knew about Rin and Len's 'past' lives, and thought Len wasn't the 'world's number one machine gun of purity'. "Trying to recover Rin's memories is useless," Miku said, "and it's too late to realize that." And so Miku said not to give up, and she'll be 'searching', hoping for them to meet again someday, because Miku truly loved Ronald McDonald. Keywords *『'お日様、月'』 Day, night *『明日、日曜日さ！』Tomorrow is Sunday! *『あの子はもう「ボーカロイド」 「無垢なマシンガン」じゃないわ... 』That child too is a 'Vocaloid', he's not a 'machine gun of purity' *『'あの歌'』 That song *『「正常化」』 Normalization *『'おしまいが'　来ないの...』 The end hasn't come Notes *Ronald disappears from here on; though his voice could still be heard later on later songs *This song happened in Saturday, and actually the timeline is faster and goes after ''Rin and Len's part of ''The Eyes that Don't Vanish. Confusions *The keyword "Tomorrow is Sunday" is Rin's usual 'catchphrase' "It's Our Sunday". Why Miku decided to use that (or maybe because tomorrow is Sunday). Whether or not there is a connection between Miku's "Tomorrow is Sunday" and Rin's "It's Our Sunday" is still unclear. *The keyword "Day, night" is to differenciate two parts of the song. The 'day' is where Miku and Ronald were enjoying their date, while 'night' is where Ronald starts to disappear. In between the days a sound effect of a door closing can be heard; and the cheerful energetic Miku from 'day' disappeared. Why Miku suddenly brought the topic up that Ronald was about to disappear is still unclear. *Where did Ronald disappeared to? Illustration Analysis In_the_Unseen_Night.png|First illust shown; Miku's date In_the_Unseen_Night.jpg|Miku said goodbye to her love, Ronald. he first illustration shows Miku; the background shows several trees, according to the song she and Ronald were on a date in an amusement park. Take a better look; for an amusement park, there's no one there at all. The song takes place in Saturday, a day where amusement parks should be full with people. Which amusement park it is; is unknown, and why Miku and Ronald were completely alone. Next, Miku's appearance. She was wearing a pink skirt, a cute hairpin, (A reference to Ryo's song Melt) her hair still in pigtails, and yellow and red stripes stocking; similar to her Vocaloid costume, only different in colors (yellow and red, like McDonald). Her expression seemed really happy. It may happen around morning / afternoon. Next the sound of a door closed, along with another illustration. It was completely dark, the moon was up there, it was night. (The door closing gives an impression that they're inside a room, then did they left a building? Isn't an amusement park should be outdoors?) Still in the same costume, Miku was in tears; Ronald still has his smile (he never frowns so far). きえないひとみ Hitomi (The Eyes that Don't Vanish) :Sung by Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) This is the continuation of If We Meet Again, Stealing is A Doctrine, and No Need to Worry flashbacks. Rin, who already remembered everything tried to cheer up the 'lost' Len. She 'introduced' herself, that she was Kagamine Rin, not the girl in her past life, and told Len that he's not a dog anymore. Rin also knew that Ronald McDonald had disappeared already in In the Unseen Night. Rin called Len's eyes 'trash', so he could be angry at her. If he could still be angry, then it was proof that Len's eyes could still 'shine'. Rin promised him from before, that she would do anything for him (from A Dream's Point of View "I will do anything for you, so don't give up"), so Rin asked what Len wants to do on Sunday. Just tell her that, and Rin would gladly do it for him. While Rin and Len were having 'the time of their lives', Miku quit being an idol and mourned Ronald by eating more teriyaki, burger, and fries. This is the last song for Part 2, and is the most popular song in the series. It's also Putin-P's first song that entered Nico Hall of Fame (exceeding 100,000 views). Keywords *『あたしは鏡音リン』 I'm Kagamine Rin *『無事に　還れました』 Return to peace *『君と二人でサンデー』 With you, our Sunday *『絶望の歌』 A song of hopelessness *『「あたしが何とかしてやるわ」』 I'll do anything for you *『一番なんかくれてやんよ！』 It's just one night's hidden lament *『ララララ　ハッピー★ もう止められない』 LaLaLaLa Happy, it can't be stopped anymore Notes *The plane 'Miku used' when she was on drugs was a Cessna 170 , it's the most succesful and lightest aircraft in the world made by the United States. If she wasn't on drugs; it'd be impossible for Miku to see Ronald for Cessna 170 flies really high in the sky; being one of the lightest type of aircfraft. *This is the first song to show Miku on drugs. *This is the last song for Part 2. *The timeline in the story so far: In In the Unseen Night ''Miku said "Tomorrow is Sunday" meaning ''In the Unseen Night ''happened on Saturday. That means after Miku sang on the radio on ''If We Meet Again ''she went directly to her date in the day. Len happened to hug Rin on ''If We Meet Again ''and in ''The Eyes that Don't Vanish ''it's shown, a flash, that Len did hug her. By the end of In ''The Eyes that Don't Vanish ''Miku is shown on drugs at night; meaning right after Ronald disappeared on ''In the Unseen Night ''she went directly on drugs. Bottom line, the scenes so far: ''If We Meet Again -> In the Unseen Night -> The Eyes that Don't Vanish it all happened on Saturday; however In the Unseen Night happened faster (For the 'night' time is shown; Ronald's disappearance) *When Rin said "memories returning, Russia can be seen", she remembers because Len returned her memories in Not Together through a USB. Confusions *It's unclear who sang the song, Red!Rin or Vocaloid!Rin; because the subtitles were all written in white. Though it's most likely to be Vocaloid!Rin singing. *Why Abe and Tashiro apperead when Miku was on drugs is unclear. *Although Miku is in drugs; how could Miku know how to fly a helicopter? A 16 year old pop star diva? Drugs aside, her knowing a Cessna for someone who flunked a grade; she should't know about it. (Though Cessna is the most common aircraft in production) Illustration Analysis Kienai_Hitomi_1.png|Rin; hugging Len from the two previous songs. Kienai_Hitomi_2.png|Notice Len's G clef. Kienai_Hitomi_3.png|Rin aside, notice the background; an amusement park Kienai_Hitomi_4.png|The Moscow Cremlin Kienai_Hitomi_5.png|R.I.P Ronald The_Eyes_that_Don't_Vanish.jpg|"Our Sunday" Kienai_Hitomi_6.png|Appearance Kienai_Hitomi_8.png|Where's Miku's location now? Kienai_Hitomi_9.png|Abe and Tashiro Kienai_Hitomi_10.png|Miku flying a Cessna Kienai_Hitomi_11.png|Ronald; illusion A complex PV; the first illustration shows Len, hugging Rin from If We Meet Again. Len still in his Vocaloid costume; and Rin in her PuuRin's costume. It's hard to tell their location for now. A closer look at Len's shirt; notice his G clef. His usual Vocaloid costume is supposed to be an F; though if one looks back to the previous songs in Part 2; Len's Vocaloid costume isn't exactly very revealed; it may have been a G clef the whole time. Next, on Rin's side, a better view of the background can be seen; an amusement park. Did Len find Rin there? What were they doing? Was it the same as Miku and Ronald's amusement park? It's unknown. Next, another memory from the Russian Era, it shows the Moscow Cremlin; a sort of 'palace' in Russia. It's unknown when the picture was first taken. A picture of Ronald can be seen, Ronald is dead. Though note that Ronald disappears at night; meaning while In the Unseen Night happened The Eyes that Don't Vanish too happened (at night. Thus explaining all the lights everywhere). (How Rin found out so quickly is unknown.) Next an appearance from the child as seen in Sazae family; saying "yes" and "babu". He may be an illusion, or is he? To Miku's side, where could Miku be right now? She was still wearing her Ronald costume as seen in In the Unseen Night, and she took drugs so she wasn't thinking very straight. Somewhere, with water... A lake? Next, Abe and Tashiro made an appearance. It's unknown what Abe represents, however Tashiro is no illusion(?). As always, Tashiro's role is to record. What he was trying to record is unknown. Miku wasn't thinking straight and she used a Cessna to fly over and see Ronald. This, Miku flying a helicopter. How could a pop star 16 year old diva know how to fly a helicopter? Category:Vocaloid Song Series